inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetsu
Profile Inazuma Eleven= "A Strong Player,He is Said To Strike Fear in the heart of his foes." |-| Inazuma Eleven 2 = "The Ferocious Unknown Player of Aleia Gakuen,He Bears the alien name "Nova"." |-| Appearence Normal Appearence He has Straight Black Hair which reaches till his neck, He's got a pale skin tone.He Has Two Different Eye Colour as he got a disease Heterochromia Iridum, He Normally Wears the clothes of his academy, accomponied with black sneakers. Aliea Academy Form He Has somewhat spiky hair which goes to one side, he got a pale skin tone He Has Two Different Eye Colour , He Normally Wears the clothes of his academy, accomponied with black sneakers or the uniform of genesis. Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone In Chrono Stone, Zetsu's Hair Gets Longer,he now wears casuals like a a long sleeved white T shirt and Blue Jeans,His Eyes Still are of Two different Colours, In Go, He got A bit Fair Skin Tone. Personality Normally Zetsu Is a Kind guy, He very helpful and is somewhat cool, he loves to play soccer and is quite good at it. Sometimes both of eyes turn blue and his personality change to a somewhat mocking personality, and when both of it turn red, He Becomes A horrible and unfair player, destroying anyone in his path. Aleia Academy He is Quite Mean and unfair, He does not care for anyone, he likes when people treat him like a king,If People dont listen to him he gets mad and will hurt that person in any way possible. Game Appearence Character Avatar Plot Inazuma Eleven Season 1 In Season 1 Zetsu was a reserve player for zeus, but never played due to his injury right before the Football frontier,In Inazuma eleven the game, you can recruit him for 200 frendship points and after beating zeus. Season 2 Zetsu Was originally the candidate for The Title "Genesis" But he got out since he was too rough, Ending up injuring Seijirou, which greatly angered gazelle,torch and Gran. They Then Banished Zetsu and left him, in the game you can fight his team in the end after defeating diamond dust or Prominence. Season 3 He Was a candidate for Inazuma Japan, but in the end he did not get selected,He later JoinsKnights of Queen as a forward. (Note: Zetsu Dosent Appear in the later seasons.) Inazuma Eleven Go Zetsu Watches the match of raimon against dragon link and smirks saying that raimon is as strong as ever. Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono stone He Watches tenma as he runs around searching for his team mates, he tries to ask whats wrong, but tenma runs away before he could ask. Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy In The Selection of Shinsei inazuma japan,He Glared at Kuroiwa Ryuusei, Murmuring to himself that,"Is it really him...?". Hissatsu Keshin KH Embodiment Of Destruction,Typhon Miximax MIMAX Jack The Ripper Appearence: He Gets Long Grey Hair and a crazy look on his face, His eyes turn Pale Yellow,He Has a crazy personality and wont hesitate to Take anyone down, Trivia *Zetsu's Name Comes From The Word "''Zetsubou" ''Which Means Despair in Japanese And So Does his Dub Name which is "Desp(air)" Notes *This A Charecter From Zetsu. *Please Do Not Copy It Or Claim it is yours, I dont Want To have unecessary Fights. Signature Category:Male OC Characters Category:Ice element Category:Darkness element Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Goalkeeper Category:Defender Category:Fanmade Character Category:Male Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Protagonists